Amor A Prueba De Balas
by XMoonWolf
Summary: Tai y T.K., un par de chicos normales...O eso es lo que pensaban sus amigos...Aunque ninguno podía evitar preguntarse: "¿Qué nos están ocultando esos 2?"
1. Chapter 1

**Lamento la tardanza pero es que he tenido unos inconvenientes ya que un pariente ha vuelto de E.E.U.U. y hemos viajado, pero aquí les traigo el comienzo de esta nueva entrega mía.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Dimensión Alterna**

"**Capítulo 1"**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en Odaiba, al menos para la mayoría de sus habitantes, ya que en un parque, cerca de un alto edificio que se notaba que estaba conformado por apartamentos, se encontraban un grupo de chicos, estos ya debían de ser de unos 16 años como mínimo; excepto por uno que parecía tener unos 13 años.

Parecían tener una especie de reunión, pero no parecía que fueran malas personas, pero se veía que estaban discutiendo algo.

-Insisto que deberíamos ir a California – Dijo un chico de unos cabellos castaños alborotados de unos 19 años que se veía algo irritado, el usaba un pantalón jean holgado y suelto, con una playera también holgada, no parecía un chico problemático, pero como dicen… Las apariencias engañan.

-Y yo insisto que vayamos a Hawái – Dijo un chico rubio de su misma estatura que parecía tener la misma edad que él, solo que este llevaba unos jeans y playera a la medida, con una camisa abierta, el otro solo tenía un cuerpo promedio mientras que al rubio se le denotaban unos más avanzados músculos.

-Tai creo que ir a Hawái será más divertido – Apoyó una chica pelirroja posando su mano en el hombro del castaño, era una chica de tez blanca, ojos miel y una bien formada figura.

-No sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ir a Hawái, Sora – Dijo el castaño tragándose el coraje al ver que Sora apoyaba al rubio.

-Vamos será divertido – Recalcó el rubio.

-Está bien, Matt – Dijo Tai al ver el rostro de súplica de los demás, excepto de un rubio que parecía unos 3 años menor que él – Vamos a Hawái.

-Así se habla, ahora, ¿Quién podría ver lo de los boletos? – Preguntó Matt.

-Yo lo haré – Dijo un hombre alto de unos 20 años, tenía el cabello azul y llevaba unos lentes grandes, usaba un abrigo con una camisa y un pantalón de vestir, a simple vista se veía que era una persona educada y respetuosa.

-Te lo encargamos Joe – Dijo un chico pelirrojo que parecía tener unos 18 años, se veía que era muy listo y usaba una ropa clásica como el peliazul.

-Claro Izzy – Le respondió el pelinegro.

-Entonces, solo nos queda ir a empacar – Dijo el castaño – Joe, lo mejor sería que nos mandes un mensaje para saber el día de salida.

-Pero ¿Y el hotel? – Preguntó una castaña que parecía tener unos 16 años, con ojos color miel, de pelo que le llegaba hasta unos 15 cm más debajo de los hombros y con una muy cuidada figura, vestía una blusa de tirantes rosa con un jean negro.

-De eso no te preocupes de eso Kari, T.K. y yo nos encargamos – Le respondió Tai de manera serena y señalando a la persona que se encontraba junto a la castaña.

-No dudes que los ayudaré - Dijo T.K. de manera serena, era un rubio de ojos azules que era muy parecido a Tai en el aspecto físico, y también usaba unas ropas parecidas, se veía que era una persona amable – Pero, tampoco me encuentro muy de acuerdo con lo de Hawái, creo que mejor sería que no vaya.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó exaltada Kari al escuchar las palabras de T.K.

-Porque creo que algo muy malo ocurrirá – Dijo con simpleza.

-Entonces acompáñame por si algo malo pasa – Dijo la castaña de manera suplicante mientras se recostaba en el pecho del rubio, esto causó unas miradas pícaras hacia T.K. por lo cual el no pudo evitar sonrojarse – Bien iré porque me lo pides DE MANERA AMABLE – Dijo el rubio dejando en claro las últimas dos palabras hacia sus amigos que ya hacía ½ hora que intentaban convencerlos a él y a Tai de ir.

-_"Funcionó" – _Pensó la castaña de manera maliciosa.

-Bueno T.K., vámonos, tenemos que ver lo del hotel – Dijo Tai dándole una señal con la mano al mencionado.

-Bien – Dijo el rubio con desgano ya que no tenía ganas de ir al viaje.

-Bien y salúdenme a "Q" – Dijo en un tono burlón el rubio mayor.

-Cuando irás a crecer – Dijo Tai cansado de la actitud de Matt.

-Es que aún es muy cómico que ambos hayan tenido un amigo imaginario de manera compartida – Dijo Matt con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Desde cuándo un suceso de 9 años en el pasado es algo que puede dar risa en la actualidad? – Dijo Tai de manera madura y haciéndole un tremendo jaque mate a Matt.

-La gente no olvida – Dijo de una manera inmadura.

-Vamos Matt, no se peleen – Interrumpió Sora posando su mano en el hombro del mencionado.

-Porque TÚ me lo pides – Respondió el rubio, causando un leve sonrojo en la pelirroja, Tai decidió que era mejor irse, no quería seguir viendo esa escena que le carcomía sus interiores; aunque además de él había otra castaña que veía esa escena con algo de tristeza; Tai se escabulló junto a T.K. en los pocos 1.5 segundos que les tomó girar su vista a los demás.

-¿Adónde fueron? – Preguntó el rubio desconcertado.

-Dijeron que verían lo del hotel, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos – Dijo una castaña, la misma que no se encontraba agusta con el cariño de Matt a Sora, que relucía unos bien vividos 18 años, de ojos miel (es extraño que todas las chicas protagonistas de digimon tengan ojos miel), cabello castaño que era más largo que el de Kari, llevaba un vestido ajustado que delineaba su cuerpo color verde, un sombrero tipo vaquero y unos lentes de sol Guess.

-Hay que tener en cuenta que esto se está volviendo algo muy común en esos 2 – Dijo el más pequeño del grupo, parecía tener unos 13 años, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, con una camiseta amarilla y unos shorts negros.

-Lamento que no vayas Cody – Dijo una chica esbelta de cabello violeta, ojos miel, con unos lentes grandes, una camisa violeta y unos pantalones amarillos, parecía ser buena chica.

-No te preocupes, además yo elegí no ir ya que si voy les quitaré gran parte de la diversión por mi edad – El pequeño parecía estar consciente de eso.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a prepararnos – Opinó el pelirrojo.

Los chicos se dispusieron a irse, pero había un par de chicas que no parecía que quisieran irse, Kari y Sora mantuvieron la vista en el camino por donde creen que fueron T.K. y Tai.

-¿Qué les está pasando? – Preguntó Sora con un semblante muy triste.

-Sí, antes ellos no eran así – Dijo Kari con el mismo semblante de su amiga.

-Aún me pregunto que les está pasando para que se alejen tanto de nosotras – Sora dijo esto último sin pensar, pero parece que no hubo problema.

-Es cierto, hace tiempo que ya no es lo mismo – Kari se encontraba con la voz quebrada – En varias ocasiones desaparecen y en oras dicen tener algo importante que hacer y ni siquiera dicen a donde o que van a hacer – Kari iba a soltar lágrimas en cualquier momento.

-Tranquila – Sora la abrazó de manera consoladora, le estaba doliendo a ella también pero tenía que evitar llorar por su amiga.

Ambas se dispusieron a irse después de unos 5 minutos.

Mientras en una parte un poco alejada de allí, un par las miraban con tristeza.

-Tai… eso me destruye – T.K. ya no aguantaba más esto.

-Un día les diremos la verdad – Tai se encontraba muy serio – Pero por ahora no podemos – Tai dijo esto mirando su reloj, pero no parecía ser normal, era demasiad grueso para ser normal, la pantalla presentaba la hora, pero en el momento en que Tai presionó un botón que se encontraba en la parte superior, este se abre y deja ver una pantalla con una imagen que parecía ser la foto de alguien – Por una última vez, ¡Ya no hacemos estos trabajos! – Tai lucía exasperado.

-Les dije que no pueden renunciar – Increíblemente, el reloj comenzó a emitir voz como un teléfono celular en altavoz – Ustedes tomaron este camino y deben terminarlo.

-Lleva 3 años tratando de hacer que volvamos a lo mismo – T.K. pasó rápidamente a un estado serio – Con un año alejándome de Kari constantemente me fue suficiente.

-Y por contestar mis llamadas te estás alejando aún más – La voz no parecía estar bromeando al decirle a T.K. algo que le dolía en serio.

-Ya no seguiremos con esto – Tai presionó un botón que parecía cortar la llamada al desparecer la imagen.

-Ya es suficiente – Dijo T.K. y ambos se quitaron sus relojes y se dirigieron a un puente, para pasar por debajo y posar las máquinas sobre una roca.

-Por ellas – Tai tenía una piedra en la mano.

-Por ellas – T.K. correspondió la frase y con la piedra que él también tenía en la mano, aplastaron los relojes y los cortocircuitos no se hicieron esperar, las chispas salían sin cesar y no pararon hasta que ambos relojes causaron una mini explosión.

-Boom –No fue mucho lo que sonó ya que el tráfico que había en el puente era insoportable.

Tai y T.K. apenas pudieron lanzarse al río que se encontraba bajo el puente para evitar ser quemados por las llamas, pero su reflejo fue un poco tardado, para su suerte de ellos no se lastimaron

-Creo que nos hacen mal estas cosas – Dijo T.K. mirando su hombro izquierdo, indicando la lenta reacción que habían tenido.

-Lo sé, pero es por ellas – Dijo Tai también mirando su hombro.

Ambos chicos terminaron de aplastar los trozos carbonizados de los relojes y los esparcieron por la tierra, pero conservaron en particular un par de chips, los cuales comenzaron a ser jalados por la corriente en el momento en que Tai y T.K. los posaron sobre el agua.

-Será mejor ir a ver lo del hotel – T.K. miraba el chip alejarse.

-Tranquilo, sabes que solo hay que llamar a Jonathan – Dijo Tai con seguridad.

-Es un buen amigo, espero que Jenny lo haya aceptado.

T.K. le dio a Tai una señal con la mirada para decir que debían irse, ambos chicos se separaron en una esquina para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas.

Ambos esperaban tener una sensación de tranquilidad o al menos sentir menos peso sobre sus hombros, pero lo único que recibieron fue una tremenda preocupación, sentían que algo terrible iba a pasar, pero no les quedaba más que resignarse, era eso o arriesgarse a empeorar la situación con sus amigos.

**Espero, que les haya gustado, y lamento la demora, pero prometo que subiré el siguiente capítulo pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento si me tardo, pero es que tengo que encargarme de varias actividades a las que me he inscripto y esto me quita tiempo, en fin no los aburro más con explicaciones y aquí tienen el sgte. capítulo, espero lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 2**

Ya habían pasado unos 3 días desde que los chicos se habían reunido para acordar los cargos en el viaje, este ya era el gran día, los chicos se reunieron en el aeropuerto para poder tomar su vuelo, solo tenían que esperar que los llamasen para poder abordar.

-Ok, ¿ya revisaron que no les falte nada, verdad? – Dijo Joe estando parado enfrente de sus amigos.

-Ya está todo – Dijo Yolei segura de eso.

-¿Ya le dieron el dinero para el hotel a T.K. y Tai? – Pregunto Joe recordando que a esos 2 jamás los vio recolectar el dinero para eso.

Todos se dieron cuenta de ese detalle y voltearon a verlos.

-Tranquilos chicos, no tienen por qué preocuparse por eso – Les dijo T.K. de manera tranquilizadora.

-Pero, ¿Cómo pagaron las reservaciones? – Pregunto Mimí.

-Eso es algo que no necesitan saber – Dijo T.K. de manera fría, provocando que a la castaña le recorra un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Hay cosas que no necesitan o deben saber – Las palabras de Tai mostraban una frialdad casi inhumana.

-Ehh… ¿Están ustedes bien? – Preguntó Kari con los nervios recorriéndole la sangre.

-Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Dijo T.K. con simpleza y con su forma de hablar habitual.

-¿Algo les pasa? – Preguntó Tai al ver las caras casi espantadas de los demás.

-MMM, no, nada – Dijo Sora al tranquilizarse.

-_Vuelo 57, favor de abordar para su partida_ – Se escuchó desde los parlantes.

Los chicos decidieron que lo mejor sería ignorar lo sucedido y abordar el avión.

Pero no pudieron evitar sentir una sensación, se sentían observados.

Tai y T.K. de la manera más disimulada posible miraron en todas las direcciones, pero con sus amigos presentes les fue algo difícil ya que si se daban cuenta sabrían que algo malo pasaba, así que no les quedó más remedio que ignorarlo, aunque la preocupación de que algo malo podía pasar los invadía más y más a medida que pasaban por la puerta de abordaje.

Un hombre en un enorme saco negro tipo película y un sombrero de copa también negro los miraba de lejos.

-_Los encontré_ – Dijo por el micrófono del celular, su voz denotaba un acento ruso.

-_Excelente, ahora solo tienes que seguirlos para que me digas su posición_ – Se oyó una voz mucho más grave al otro lado de la línea.

-_Jefe, se están yendo a la boca del lobo, van a Hawái, ¿sigue allí verdad? – _Preguntó el hombre de manera maliciosa.

-_JAJAJAJAJAJAJA_ – El sujeto del otro lado de la línea reía como un maniático, se rió tan fuerte que provocó que el otro tuviera que alejar el celular de su oído la mayor distancia que le daba su brazo – _Eso es todo Sergey, síguelos y dime donde se quedarán… Los tomaremos por sorpresa_ – Dijo la vos con tono macabro.

-_Sí, señor_ – Dijo Sergey para pasar al vuelo por la puerta de abordaje y dándole un enorme fajo de billetes a la moza.

Al pasar por los asientos comenzó a ver hacia los costados para ver si los lograba divisar, y no le fue muy difícil – _"Nunca olvidaré sus miserables rostros y sus malditos hábitos de lucir"_ – Pensó el ruso al ver dos cabezas en diferentes columnas.

En la de la izquierda pudo ver la alborotada cabellera de Tai en el asiento del lado del pasillo; y en el otro lado, también en el lado del pasillo, pudo ver un gorro como de pescador cubriendo una cabellera rubia; Sergey puso una sonrisa maliciosa mientras tocaba la cicatriz que yacía en su mejilla, se podía ver que le habían dado un enorme corte dejándole una cicatriz permanente – _"Nunca olvidaré lo que me hicieron esos malditos mocosos" _– Pensó Sergey mientras comenzaba nuevamente con su avance hacia un asiento.

Tai y T.K. se encontraban recostados en sus asientos mientras esperaban el despegue, seguían sintiendo esa terrible sensación de peligro.

Al pasar Sergey por los asientos de Tai y T.K., ambos se sobresaltaron, se miraron para luego voltear a ver a Sergey.

-¿Crees que sea él? – Preguntó Tai no muy seguro.

-No lo sé, pero es igual a él – Dijo T.K. tratando de verle la cara.

En el momento en que Sergey encontró un asiento vacío, giró su cabeza hacia este dejando ver ante la vista de Tai y T.K. su rostro, justo del lado de su cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, a Tai y a T.K. se les heló la sangre, no podían creer lo que veían, inclusive comenzaron a rezar por que no los hayan visto, aunque ellos ya se imaginaban que era en vano.

Ambos podían sentir como el corazón intentaba salírseles por la boca pero no fue hasta que ambos sintieron un par de monas posarse en sus hombros que pudieron olvidar aunque sea por un momento la presencia del ruso.

-T.K., ¿Te encuentras bien?, te ves pálido – Le dijo de manera preocupada Kari.

-Tú también Tai, ¿Les pasa algo? – Preguntó Sora mirando el rostro preocupado de Tai.

-_No, estamos bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntan? _– Dijo casi inentendiblemente T.K. que por lo nervioso habló lo más rápido que le daban sus pulmones.

-Y hablando así quieres que crea que estas bien, en serio, ¿Qué les pasa? – La voz de Kari se oía más enojada con cada palabra.

-N-No es nada solo abróchense el cinturón que ya va a despegar el avión – Dijo nerviosamente Tai, haciendo énfasis en señalar que el avión comenzaba a moverse.

Las chicas quedaron totalmente inconformes con la respuesta de los chicos pero se imaginaban que no les darían respuestas, así que solo abrocharon sus cinturones y dejaron de preguntar el resto del camino.

T.K. inclinaba la cabeza cada 15 min hacia el asiento de Sergey para verificar que no se les fuera de la vista, la preocupación comenzaba a invadirlo al igual que a Tai, si el temor de que algo malo pasaría era ya muy grande, esto casi les provocaba un infarto, no sabían que hacer, solo les quedaba esperar que sea lo que sea que pase en Hawái, vaya a ser algo que puedan controlar, o sino, necesitarán un milagro para no involucrar a sus amigos…


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento haberme tardado pero es que me gané unos problemas de los que mejor no hablo y recién pude subir el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 3**

_**T.K.'s P.O.V.**_

Genial, sumamente genial, 1° Me obligan a venir a este lugar del que no puedo descuidarme, 2° Nos encontramos en un avión con uno de los tantos que quieren vernos a mí y a Tai con la cabeza en una pedestal y 3° Tengo a Hikari dormida abrazada a mi cuello, cosa que no es mala si no estuviera tratando de vigilar al tipo que está dispuesto a cortarnos el cuello mientras dormimos.

Ya son la 1:24 de la madrugada, después de tanto tiempo acostándome como máximo a las 11:00 no puedo evitar tener sueño, pero con el pensamiento de que le puede pasar algo a mis amigos… En especial a… no… tengo que seguir despierto no importa que, seguro que mañana tendré la mirada de un zombi, pero no me queda de otra, no mientras él esté aquí, no mientras pueda hacerles algo, ahora solo debo preocuparme por lo que Hikari notó antes de quedarse profundamente dormida…

_Flash Back_

_Ya eran las 11:00 y casi todos los pasajeros se habían quedado dormidos, Hikari había vuelto de traer una botella con agua y sentarse junto a mí._

_Casi me da un infarto cuando se sienta y repentinamente se abalanza a mí para abrazarme por el cuello, a veces parece que sabe lo que siento, pero siempre acaba en que solo juega, bueno no me queda más que esperar el momento adecuado para…_

_-T.K. – Escucho su voz dudosa y extrañada, pero ¿Por qué? – ¿Qué es esto? – Ve o que toca mi hombro izquierdo, oh no, olvidé eso, que se te ocurra algo rápido._

_-Emm, no lo levantes – Le dije estrepitosamente el ver que estaba a punto de levantar la manga de mi playera, para solo tener una cara llena de confusión de su parte – Es solo… un protector - ¿En serio?, ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes decir?, ¿Un protector? – Es que se me olvidó quitármelo, pero no importa, así que… ¡Oh!, mira la hora, creo que será mejor dormir – Increíble, antes podía ser frío e indiferente ante interrogatorios, y ahora resulta que no puedo dar una explicación simple, genial, me he vuelto blando._

_Solo veo como Hikari se recuesta en mi hombro una vez más – Buenas noches – Me dice antes de darme un beso en la mejilla, con uno de esos cada noche, siempre serán buenas noches, pero no debo confiarme, tengo que vigilar a Sergey, volteo a ver a Tai para ver si tengo su apoyo…_

_-¿Eh? – Es lo único que sale de mi boca, ¡SE QUEDÓ DORMIDO!, pero me doy cuenta de que tiene a Sora abrazándolo recostada en su pecho – Que débil eres amigo – Digo entre dientes, no puede ser que me haya dejado la guardia sin avisar._

_Fin Flash Back_

Noto que Hikari soltó un poco el abrazo, intento separarla de mí lo más delicadamente posible, pero en el momento en que intento si quiera poner una mano sobre su hombro, nuevamente me abraza pero esta vez más firme, no la podré separar.

Me quedo así por unos minutos más antes de ver que alguien se pone de pie y comienza a avanzar hacia mí, y mi terror no puede ser más grande al ver quién es…

-Vaya, te dejaron solo – Su maldita voz es irritante.

-No me molestes Sergey – Le digo con fastidio.

-Je je je, tonto, en la cara se te ve que mueres por dormir – Me dijo antes de que la luna entre por las ventanas e ilumine el lugar, y me sorprendo al ver su cara de asombro - ¿Pero qué…?

Lo interrumpo levantando la manga de mi playera con mucha cautela sin despertar a Hikari, y su cara se torna en una de más sorpresa, casi se diría que era de miedo, solo volteó a ver a Tai y ver que su condición física era la misma.

-Ustedes están locos – Me dijo con asco, no lo culpo – Bueno, si me disculpas, voy por algo de beber y volveré a dormir.

-¿Qué?, ¿No intentarás matarnos, o hacer que el avión explote o algo por el estilo?

-No, esa no es mi misión aquí, solo te diré que el momento en que debes comenzar a preocuparte es cuando aterricen en Hawái, jajajajajajaja – Su risa, su maldita risa que le da ganas a uno de matarlo, pero lo que me preocupa más es la advertencia que me acaba de dar, no debo preocuparme por él, sino de lo que nos pueda esperar en Hawái.

No puedo mentir, tengo miedo… Miedo de lo que les pueda pasar a mis amigos en Hawái, y más de lo que le pueda pasar a Hikari, ahora solo le correspondo el abrazo que desde hace ya 3 horas que me había dado y yo no le correspondí, la aprieto lo más que puedo a mí, lo más que pueda sin llegar a despertarla, y esperar que el aterrizaje de mañana no sea nuestra sentencia de muerte, solo la contemplo una vez más antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, es lo que he podido avanzar hasta ahora, espero que les haya gustado, ya tengo una idea planteada para todo el fic, pero me es difícil plasmarlo rápido, pero ya no tengo problemas y subiré capítulos nuevos y fics más seguido.<strong>


End file.
